pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwhirl
| textcolor=white| name=Poliwhirl| jname=(ニョロゾ Nyorozo)| image= | ndex=#061| evofrom=Poliwag| evointo=Poliwrath/Politoed| gen=Generation I| pronun= POL-ee-wurl | hp=65| atk=65| def=65| satk=50| sdef=50| spd=90| total=385| species=Tadpole Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=44.0 lbs| ability=Water Absorb *Damp| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} }}} is a -type Pokémon. Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl has two choices of evolution - it can evolve into a Poliwrath via a Water Stone, or it can be evolved into a Politoed by trading it with the King's Rock item attached. Appearance Poliwhirl is a large, amphibious froglet-like Pokémon. Poliwhirl has arms; the hands appear to be like gloves. When a Poliwag evolves, the spiral on its belly reverses direction. Special Abilities Poliwhirl can have the abilities Damp and Water Absorb. Water Absorb allows Poliwhirl to recover 1/4 of the HP the attack would perform if the attack is a -type. Damp prevents opponents self-destruction. It is capable of living in or out of water; in order to live out of water, it must sweat to keep its body slimy. It prefers to live underwater in ponds where there is less danger. In battle, it uses the spiral shape on its belly to put the foe to sleep. It does this by subtly undulating the spiral, causing drowsiness and eventually sleep. It is also capably of easily escaping the grasp of foes due to its greasy skin. In the Anime Misty had a Poliwhirl in the Johto series, after it evolved from the Poliwag she caught in season 2. It later evolved into Politoed. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=white| pokemon=Poliwhirl| redblue=Route 10 and Celadon City (Super Rod)| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 23 (Super Rod)| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 22, 28, 30, 31, and 44, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, and Viridian City (Surf)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 22, 28, 30, 31, and 44, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, and Viridian City (Surf)| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Routes 6, 22, 23, and 25, Four Island, Viridian City, Cape Brink, Cerulean Cave, Icefall Cave, and Ruin Valley (Fishing)| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Routes 225, 227, and 228 (Fish with Super Rod or Surf)| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Routes 227 and 228 (Surf)| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 22, 28, 30, 31, and 44, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, Viridian City, and Cerulean Cave (Surf)| hgssrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=white| Pokemon=Poliwhirl| Trozei=Secret Storage 11 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Northwind Field (10F-16F) Waterfall Pond (9F-13F)| PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F)| Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel Panula Cave Sekra Mountain Range| Rumble=Bright Beach| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=white| redblue=It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy. | yellow=Under attack, it uses its belly spiral to put the foe to sleep. It then makes its escape. | gold=The swirl on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it may gradually cause drowsiness. | silver=The skin on most of its body is moist. However, the skin on its belly spiral feels smooth. | crystal=Though it is skilled at walking, it prefers to live underwater where there is less danger. | ruby=The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. | sapphire=The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. | emerald=Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. | firered=Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water. | leafgreen=It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy. | diamond=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. | pearl=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. | platinum=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. | heartgold=The swirl on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it may gradually cause drowsiness. | soulsilver=The skin on most of its body is moist. However, the skin on its belly spiral feels smooth. | }} In the TCG Poliwhirl appears several times in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. More specifically, it appears in the Base Set, Base Set 2, Gym Heroes (as Misty's Poliwhirl), Neo Discovery, Expedition, Skyridge, EX Fire Red & Leaf Green and EX Unseen Forces. In the Manga Red starts his journey with a Poliwhirl and a Bulbasaur, the former being his friend for a long time, and had evolved into Poliwhirl from Poliwag to save him from drowning. It later evolves into Poliwrath to save Red from drowning a second time. Poliwhirl was the only Pokémon of Red's that fought against Lt. Surge to free all of the captured Pokémon. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon